Minecraft War Book 1
by King James10158
Summary: Oc's needed. Info inside Preview of ch 3 to come:Again I was thrown to the ground, and looked up to see that same girl who pushed me down screamed and charged my brother, her sword already out and aimed for his neck. She never got the chance. Quinn got another fireball and aimed it at his chest, and she flew over my head and out of my vision, with smoke surrounding her body.
1. Form

Minecraft is in a state of war. King Steve is poisoned, without an heir and will die soon. Steve rules in the forest surrounded by Villages and stays in his castle. Lord Luther Clan is an ambitious man that rules in his winter fortress with 2 sons, Aiden –the eldest, and Ryan-the youngest. His villages are few, thus meaning his army is small but being born in the cold has toughened them. There is Lord Stan Paine, who rules the Desert in his sandstone castle and scattered villages. He can summon a large army but it will take too long. He doesn't have an heir yet but his wife is pregnant. There is William McClain who rules the Mountains and plunders them of all the iron and gold in them. Then there is Lord John Riley who rules the chain of Islands that are located in the south and the west. They also control the seas and have the strongest fleet there is. John has two sons- James the eldest and Quinn the youngest.

James (my Oc), is 17 years old, and is ordered by his father to raise a navy and army while he does the same.

Form is at the end of the prologue.

Prologue

Steve P.O.V

I coughed again and again from the sickness that plagued me. The third time however, I coughed up blood. The red blood landed on Max's white coat, which picks me up and calls for the maester. He kicks open the door to my room and lays me on the bed. My time was coming, I thought, to be with my friend Notch.

"Hold on, my liege. Just wait for Maester Cliff." Max, the head of my King's guard, said. He's been with me since the beginning of our adventure together. Though it seems mine was coming to an end.

"Listen to me, Max." I coughed up another pile of blood and clenched my stomach. "I need you to hold onto what we've made. My empire will collapse when I die." My neck swelled up, and I couldn't breathe. "Find...the killer...and save my empire" My chest felt like it was on fire as the maester came into the room and the last thought on my mind was there would be no peace in the realm and passed away.

The Form:

Full Name:

Fighting (if they fight on land, sea, etc):

Appearance (skin color, eye color, etc):

Clothes (what they wear):

Armor (don't put Diamond or Gold armor. Put leather (it makes you move faster) or Iron:

Weapons (only 2):

Personality (and put some rude or mean people too):

What they feel about the other lords:

What they approve (Like do they approve of Mercy, Rape, etc.)

Others:


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: James

When I first heard the King Steve died, I didn't believe it. Sure, we've heard he had gotten poisoned but we didn't think it was deadly. It killed him on the 3rd night. When his friend Max said Steve declared him king, William McClain calls bullshit and raised his army, buying mercenaries to help him in becoming a separate country. King Max asks my father and the rest of the lords to help him, but only Lord Stan has answered his call. The other lords, including my father, have declared themselves King of Minecraft and fight for their independence.

My father has gone out with a small fleet (left the rest of his fleet at the docks) to check on his other islands, leaving me in charge until he returns. My father has instructed me to get a navy and land force by the time he returns, and when he comes back he will have the might of half the ships of his lands (the rest protecting the islands) for we go to war. I thought this over as I brushed my black, short curly hair.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I liked what I saw. I wore black pants, shoes, and tunic, but had a silver crown on my head. I put my brush down and sat on my bed. I can start getting a fleet together with the castle's treasury but that won't last forever. So I need to increase mine production and raid enemy settlements. I can start the army with some guards here but the rest I would have to buy.

Ding! Ding! The church bell went over and over again and I ran over to my armor stand where my iron armor was. I took off my crown and quickly strapped my armor. I left my crown by the bed and grabbed my helmet. I raced down the steps and opened the door to see 2 of my guards holding a woman to the ground in his knees. The rest of the guards were blocking the public from helping the woman.

"What's going on Jack?" Jack Bartling was my father's navy sergeant.

"This was the outlaw that was attacking Lord Luther villages, and then fled into the coast where our patrol ships caught her" Jack had brown eyes, black hair, light tan skin, was around 5ft 7, and wears a blue shirt with black pants. He also wears a black cape and I've tried everything to stop him wearing it.

"What's her name?"

"Haven't asked yet mi-liege. Brought her here when we caught her" Now that I was closer to her I was surprised by her looks. She had white hair with silver streaks that fades to a light gray but had light blue on the tips. Her eyes were a dark icy color with silver lines streaking them. Her Lips were slightly darker than her skin.

I cleared my voice "Outlaw, tell me, the regent of Lord John Riley my father, what your name is"

"Listing off titles you shouldn't have won't let me answer" She spoke with bitterness in her voice.

"And speaking rudely to the person that chooses whenever you live or not is a bad choice" I nodded to two guards and they hit her on the back, sending her to the ground. "Now tell me your name"

"Frost" she spat, but still spoke defiantly.

"Kill her!" men and women from the crowd (a crowd had gathered) yelled out while some was saying "Spare her! She's done nothing wrong!" I didn't want to make harsh decisions but a lord (even though I'm not one yet) has to make them.

"You are sentenced to jail where in a matter of three days, your judgment will follow, and that will be death by the rope" outrage was in the crowd but some shouted agreement. Frost face showed no emotion but was picked up by two guards and escorted by four more guards towards the prison.

"Everyone back to where you came from. We still have some work to do!" I yelled out, and the crowd after a few seconds, dispersed. I had the townsfolk build wooden walls that would later be reinforced will cobblestone. The navy was ashore for today and increased naval patrols.

"You have to be harsher sometimes" a voice said behind. A voice I knew well.

"Quinn yes sometimes you need to be harsh but not all the time. If something happened to father or me..."

"The sooner, the better" Quinn was being tutored by my stepmother, who was a cruel woman in general. She was ambitious and envious of her husband's power since by law she couldn't order anyone around except the children. Quinn, unfortunley, had gotten all those traits.

"Go back to Isabel" my stepmother "and tell her to lock the gates for the entrance of the castle. With that outlaw here, I want you both safe"

"Fine" He left in a hurry. Our capital, Mercia had two walls and two gates. The main gate with a cobblestone wall protecting the village and the second gate was the entrance to the castle and has a wall around it. We had a port, with guards their 24/7.

"Don't take my swords!" something was happening at the first gate and I rushed forward to find three people, one girl and the other boys, with one boy and girl wearing leather while the one stepping up my guard wore iron armor.

"What seems to be the problem here?" I asked as I strolled in.

"Sir" the guard's partner had gotten Jack and two more guards who had their swords out. "I humbly asked these guests' to drop their weapons and leave them with us but they won't agree to the rules-"

"We should be allowed to carry our own weapons!" the man in iron complaq3ined.

"Tell me your names"

"I'm Kazuma. That's Caiden and Kyra"

"Thank you. You will be allowed your weapons in the city but if you attack you threaten a guard or villager, you will be killed on the spot"

He walked up closer towards me till we were a few inches apart "If anyone threatens my friends or I, I will kill you"

I smiled and held out my hand "Deal" he took it and shook my hand.

They walked off in their little group and motioned for Jack "Have three guards watch them but continue with what you're doing"

"Ok"

I walked over to the docks to see it busting with life. Birds flew; officers ordered their men to take the cargoes out; fishers; and of course guards. A sergeant in my army, Celeste, was training the recruit's in the far corner and I decided to join them.

"Swing hard in the middle and stab on either side!" The recruits followed the instructions until Celeste was satisfied. "Now duels! Pick a man to fight"

A young recruit, maybe 14, was facing against a man who held a cane. For second I was about to laugh at his weapon but then the top of the iron blade came at the bottom. He charged the recruit quickly, giving him no time to recover from his shock. The recruit swung his sword and it hit the cane, not cutting it in half however. The recruit with the cane punched the other recruit quickly, sending him to the ground. He held the sword/cane tip at his throat and then pulled it away.

"Come over here Dark" Celeste called over. "He was an assassin ordered to kill one of our soldiers but was caught and arrested. He was sentenced to death but your father let him live under the condition that he serve him"

He walked over to us, nodded his head to Celeste and bowed to me. "Anything wrong...sir"

"Your abilities for fighting are great. I want to make you my assassin. I'll pay you well and I know that you won't disagree since your life is now owned by my father"

"I know that so I guess I have no choice."

"Now get ready for travel soon. I plan to attack all the other lords' lands and they will be ransacked, and their lands my fathers's and later, mine.

**Sorry for not updating. I tried to get every oc in this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2

Leather would be much faster to move in even though it's not like that in Minecraft itself, so I just wanted it to be that way, but here is another chapter.

Also would you (or oc) want a romance with someone? If who, pm me about it but also ask the person permission about it (they have to pm me about it too). And if I already asked it, sorry, I'm getting my other stories mixed up. Make sure to check the preview I have for ch3 on the story detail- I changed it

Chapter 2: Unknown/Hired Mercenary P.O.V

"Attack men!"

The order was given and thousands of men that had iron armor, carried war axes and swords, charged on Lord Paine's army. Lord Paine's army (which was only half since the rest was still being assembled in his territory) had been traveling on the public road, open to ambushes like this one.

Lord Paine, in iron armor like the rest of his men (except his archers, who were in leather), responded to what was happening quickly "Rally to the banner men! Archers in the middle! The rest of you form a circle around us!"

"Cut off the vanguard!" William McClain ordered his men, and they shouted another battle cry and rushed in.

The vanguard, which consisted of mostly knights and leather armored spearmen, knew they wouldn't reach the rest of the army and decided to hold their ground. "Axe men!"

Men took out throwing axes and threw them into the enemy formation, killing some and breaking a few shields, while the rest charged right into them. Men fought and died on both sides and it only ended in bloodshed.

Some men from McClain jumped, with the advantage of the hill, and were able to land over their shield wall into their cluster of men. I raised my axe, which needed both my hands to hold, and chopped at the closest enemy shield. It cracked the shield, and the impact made the knight drop his shield. I pulled the axe quickly and swung this time at his head, and broke through the helmet like it was butter and he crumbled. I looked for a new target and I found it.

He was a young lad, clad in only leather since he couldn't bear the weight of leather and when he saw me I think he pissed his pants. I raised the axe again and brought it on his head with a satisfying crunch. I dropped my axe, knowing it would be useless in a close fight so I took out my longsword. It had an emerald hilt which I had made with the jewels I was paid with.

I quickly looked at my surroundings noticing that the vanguard was in full retreat, running into the woods. The main fighting was up ahead, where Lord Paine tried to make his last stand, were he would prevail, or die with the rest of his army.

"Glad to see your alive" the voice was familiar, considering it was her partner.

"You too Red" Red was a men who lost his family and had no choice but be a mercenary since that was all he knew what to do.

"If you need me, I'll be fighting up there" he pointed up to the midst of battle at the end of the road, and ran off. Lord McClain urged his men one, while he fought at the fount lines with them. His men surrounded Lord Paine's men from the south, east, and west, but the north was still open and that's when he took his chance. He pushed the last knight he had off his horse, and jumped on, urging his horse to leave the fight as his men died for him. That's why I hate lords, willing to sacrifice their own men to save their own skins.

The rest of his men, seeing that their lord retreated, either ran or surrendered on the spot. Though Lord McClain didn't want prisoners and ordered his knights to run down the men running away and order the rest to butcher the men that surrendered.

(Time Skip) Notch P.O.V

10,000 people massacred that day, all because of these Lords fighting against each other. He knew a lot of things but he knew that he wasn't controlling the playing field. Some sinister force was playing with him, and the lives of the people of Minecraft.

**Sorry for being short! Review of what you though and next chapter I plan of letting the rest of the oc's, and current ones, be in a epic battle that will be explained later on! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A wild Dream James P.O.V (I made sure to include the Oc's- and if your oc didn't appear in this dream, they appear in this chapter) Also remember dreams aren't what they seem sometimes.

I've had weird dreams before, but this was number one:  
><em>The group was grey and the world black, and the only light were purple torches and a person in his group seem to emanate fire-which was another source of light. Wait who…<em>

_Suddenly dozens of people were in armor, about the size of one large army, surged forward against a large dark figure, leaving me with around a dozen people. The dark figure, the size of an entire village, brew purple fire, burning and killing people. It revealed itself to be a black dragon with purple eyes- like the ender dragon but he seemed to radiant anger, hatred, and all the bad emotions in his world. _

_His brother, Quinn, and another being who radiant power, were on top of the dragon, Quinn's eyes were purple while the other person was white. Quinn had three long scars on his face, as if something clawed him. He saw me, and even in those eyes I saw hatred. Quinn raised his hand, and purple fire appeared in his hands. He threw the fire (like when a ball is thrown in baseball) at me, and I tried to move but my feet were stuck. _

"_James!" I was thrown to the side, looking at the crater my brother made. I looked at my savior, to find a girl, wearing a sleeveless brown tunic with a pair of black leggings. A worn-out cloak was over her chainmail chest plate and her iron helmet was at the ground since it fell off after she pushed me. _

"_Come one kid get up!" A man wearing blue leather-that's something you don't see every day- and an iron helmet with a spike on top picked me up. _

"_Wait aren't you-"_

"_You know who I am already"_

"_What are you talking-"_

_A roar from the Dragon took the air out of my lungs, and I turned to see my brother in the air, sword out, about to kill me. Again I was thrown to the ground, and looked up to see that same guy stabbed through the armor._

_The girl who pushed me down screamed and charged my brother, her longsword already out and aimed for his neck. She never got the chance. Quinn got another fireball and aimed it at his chest, and she flew over my head and out of my vision, with smoke surrounding her body. _

_Kazuma, as I recognized him from yesterday, charged at Quinn who had enough time to get his sword and block his first strike which confused me. Quinn shouldn't be able to block a strike like that force to force. Quinn kicked him back and he fell into the crater, unable to get out. Quinn made another fireball again, and threw it. _

And I woke up the usual way from dreams like that, all sweaty and in the middle of the night. I got out of my bed, shocked that the bed covers had been kicked off, and left my room to get a glass of milk. Milk was only accessible from trade-which would never happen because of the war- and cows we were able to steal inland.

I walked down the stairs to find that someone left the torches on. I looked down to see Isabel, my stepmother, talking to some image in the air. I crouched down on the stairs, walking down to the bottom floor when I slipped on the last step and fell to the ground, hitting my head against the floor. Isabel looked at me in irritation when the person in the image, who was in a black hood even though the white were still visible, said something in a different language and the image disappeared.

Isabell walked towards me, when she pulled a dagger out of her blouse. I tried to back away but as soon as I moved the world moved around me.

"My son should be heir, not you! He deserves it more than your. Your mother was the daughter of McClain I hope you know, since your father never explained to you. I wanted to tell you that" she said when she saw my face of horror "so you know that your mother was a whor*!"

She lunged and stabbed me in the gut. Pain flared up around that section, and I found that my vision cleared and I wrapped my hands around her neck. Though as soon as I did, my vision fogged up again and I lost my grip. The door opened, revealing Jack and Celeste and a handful of my household guards, charged in and Isabel did the smartest thing-jump out of the window. She jumped out of the small window, and landed Notch knows where but I didn't care, I was fading away, and I blacked out.

(Time Skip)

"Lord John Riley's son is injured, sir! And his younger brother Quinn is already declaring himself as his heir" A cheer went out in Emerald Bay as their leader, Emerald Bay Knight or Charlie Kyle (but his friends call him Ck) smiled.

"I don't like Lord Riley, but his children aren't him, but I suppose this attack on his heir will weaken him, because if he died, Quinn would be left in charge and we know how he is"

"But sir, there's more news. The laughter died down to hear this "Lord Stan's army, well half of the half he gathered, was killed off by Lord Mc Stupid (A name some people had for him since he was dumb in everything but battle tactics) and the survivors regrouped at his capital in the desert"

Lord Stand would have to retreat and build up his army again, and depend on the help of his 'navy' which was us. We could use the cannons on his army when their traveling on the coast, since he could not risk his army behind ambushed in the forest.

"Let's revenge the fallen by attacking Lord McClain's army itself. As they past the coast we'll line ships up and attack them! Time to go to war!" and as the sun shined on his blue leather armor, he knew this work.

(Somewhere in the woods)

Looting dead bodied makes me feel like a crow, but sometimes after a large battle like the one I witnessed between those two lords, I couldn't help myself. I crouched down, seeing that a black –hooded bandit was looting a bot as well, and by the looks of it a knight. I grabbed for my bow and notched an arrow. I stood up a little, seeing that he wore no helmet under his hood and let the arrow go. It struck home, and he fell to the ground dead.

My name is Jason, and right now I was alone looting. My campsite was a few miles back, with a campfire and a treehouse I built myself. I was a farmer, or was a farmer until it was burned to the ground and-

"You know talking to yourself is bad right?"

I turned around quickly but I was too late as I was hit on the head and I entered darkness.

(Time Skip)

I woke up in my bed, in my treehouse, with a man wearing a shadow-black vest with lavender intones, lavender jeans with coal-black undertones, a silk white fedora, black hair with ebony highlights, and his eyes were a normal blue, but flecked with purple (I really though what he was wearing was cool).

"W-what are you-"

"Doing here? Well considering you have nothing else to do, I wanted to ask you something." He cleared his throat "And I read your diary-"

"It's not a diary!"

"And I came to ask you for a job"

I thought about it and since I had nothing else to do, I shrugged "What kind"

"A job to help me kill Lord McClain"

"Why would you do that? Unless you're a-"

"An assassin sent by James, heir of Lord Riley. And the reason why I would hire you would be for your aim. I saw you kill that bandit looting a knight. You walked quietly and killed him before he realized it" It was true though.

Dark turned to me, and he said "What do you say. Willing to join an assassin?"

"Well you strike a hard bargain but….deal"

(Another Time Skip!) Radha P.O.V

I though life would be boring for me when I was young, but _boy was I wrong_. The townsfolk find my magic as witchcraft and that it insults Notch, their god. They murdered my family and set my house on fire. I was only able to escape by falling into the river that traveled deep into the forest. When I woke up the animals took pity on me and took care of me, and surprisingly their presence calmed my magic from being dangerous.

I have a horse that I travel with, and my belongings are attached to it. I've been almost everywhere, from Lord Riley's Islands to the mountains of McClain. But I wasn't traveling this time, no. If fact, I've been offered a job that hasn't been offered in millions of years-The Royal Court Wizard of the King, but this case King Max.

This arrived a few days ago, and I accepted. I was welcomed into the palace were I attended the Kings meetings, and even gave speeches to his men with him. It was a wonderful life, even if it lasted for only a few days and war broke out. I was attending Lord Paine's army to march on Lord Luther's army when we were ambushed by Lord McClain.

I survived however, because I was too valuable to die and everyone else around me was put to the sword. I was now in a locked up wagon, with the Captain of King Max's small fleet who Lord McClain though was valuable as well. Her name was Madison Hope Hall.

She was sleeping, which was good considering their conditions. The cart they were in could easily be exploded by my magic, but it would kill Madison. The guard, who wore iron armor and had..._wings _stood guard on the wagon holding the reigns to the horses, was talking to a girl with an iron helmet, had chailmail chest plate and leggings, and i think leather boots. Under the chailmail, you could see her brown tunic and a cloak was over her armor. I couldn't see her weapons but something told me she had them.

The guard had a spear in his other hand, as he kept talking to his compainion. I looked at my cuffs and saw they were iron. If I could just blow them up without anyone noticing...

Suddently the cart stopped, and I was lunged foward into Madison, waking her up. She looked at me, and then the cart, and then sunk down again. "I though I was dreaming about that ambush." Madison was only here with me because she wanted to ask Lord Paine about his fleet.

The doors opened behind us, and that same guy was there "Out now!"

"You can ask nicely, you know" The girl appeared now, with another heavly armored guy.

"Can you tell us were we are?" Madison asked. The guy was about to apeak again, when the girl stopped him "If you must know, we've ran into some...trouble up ahead."

"Like what?" and I got my answer.

An arrow hit the third guy right in the neck, and he grabbed his neck as if trying to stop the bleeding before he fell on the ground, dead. The guy with the wings flew into the air, when he yelled in pain. He dropped back to the ground, and I saw two arrows in his wings. He got up again, when another arrow struck him right into the chest, and he fell down a second him.

Men in snow-stained armor-it was hard to tell what kind- charged from the forest, as the girl, who dissapeared a few seconds ago now appeared with dozens of armored men charged into them. The girl stabbed one in the eye and then withdrew and stabbed someone through their armor. With a defience yell, she charged into the midst of the battle, making me lose sight of her.

"I wouldn''t move if I were you" I turned around to see a girl wearing a leather chestplate, an iron helmet, and leather boots. Her legs were vulerable, but she wore black leggings, had fair skin, dark brown hair was visible from her helmet, and wore pink glasses. In her hands was her bow with an arrow already drawn.

She smilied, and I knew what she was going to say. She never got the chance. Madison charged at her with her bare hands, and swung her fist at the girl. She made conteact and she was was flung to the side, but she was still on her feet. As Madison raised her hand for another attack, the girl let loose an arrow and it struck her in the shoulder, and she fell to the ground.

I raised my hands, and purple mist surronded it. I pointed it in the girl's direction when she turned and an arrow was already drawn, but it was aimed at Madison. "I would lower your hands, _witch, _unless you want your friend to die" The battle was still going on, but Lord McClain's small force was losing. Where was the rest of his army?

I didn't think my magic could kill the girl before she let the bow string go, and I couldn't let Madison die. I lowered my hands and the mist went away. The second I did, she let the arrow go, and it hit the ground next to Madison. Before I could do anything, she hit me over the head with her bow, and I crumbled to the ground. She pulled out a strange pair of cuffs-obsidian cuffs- and put them on my hands. The obsidian covered my hands, and I could feel my magic be cut off. As I looked at the girls triumph smile, I knew I was a prisoner again.

Xenarif P.O.V

Man, I love messing with people! I stood on top of a roof, taking the blocks out for the construction of my house when the archers of the town fired on me. To tell the truth, the first one hit me in the shoulder. I could have fought them but I didn't so I traveled back to the End. My vision blackened and I felt nausa but then I entered the End.

Endermen were walking around, their hatred for Steve and his kind was in their eyes still ever since he killed the Enderdragon. The Endermen slept on the floor, while I had an actual home in the End and in the regular world. My house was a few miles away, but nothing more handy than a few enderpearls. As I got closer to them, I saw that same expression that they gave me. I was half enderman but half human, and it something bad happens I'm usually blamed for it.

One of them shoved me with his shoulder on purpose and I couldn't take it "What was that for!"

"For being what you are!"

I gripped the handle to my sword and let go. I thought of my home, with its soft cozy bed, and I telaported right inside home. I landed on my bed, and dropped my bag of blocks on the floor. I grabbed a few wood blocks and placed them into my fireplace and got a torch from the wall. I placed it on the wood until it caught fire and placed it back to were it was.

"I hate it here but why do I always stay here" I spoke to myself and thankfully nobody answered, because that would be weird.

Suddenly my door opened and Jack, the Enderman messanger walked in with a smile on his face "Xenarif! Herobrine's here!"

"What!" He offered his hand to me, and I grabbed on and he teleported us to the clearing where Enderman stood next to a person that s=liked too much like Steve, but had pure white eyes. It was Herobrine- and he was making a speech

"IT is time that we rule the World! That we should be ruling the human kingdoms. I have put my plans into action, and if it works, then we will dominate!"

**Author's Note: So I know that I didn't put in Star Burning or Ash Fira Blaze because I am planning to have your oc's have the majority of the next chapter. Also guys tell me if you think of the story so far! I plan on making this my main story to work on and expect a new chapter each Sunday or even a weekday! **

**Though honestly I started making this chapter after the last one, but I didn't do a lot each day and one day I couldn't do any. Also for the magic part, explain more to me about it, like how should it appear to other people or how fast it happens, etc. **

**And I don't know if I should allow oc's to die, and I would flip a coin- heads they live or tails they die or somethign like that. It depends on the events of things of what happened. Like Red for example. IF he's injured, that doesn't mean he died, but I would leave it on a cliff hanger if he did (if the Oc's were joining to be killed). **

**But enough talking for now. I hope to see you later on in the near future and I honestly think your reviews helps me as a writer. **


	5. update wise

Sorry for not updating. I just got my new computer and just started typing the new chapter! Check for updates next week!


End file.
